Tales of a Resturant
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio gets a job at a resturant but does not want Ryouga to find out. Instead, she gets two surprising customers, a weird salad order, and an accident. In the end, he does find out...Oh the cons of working at a resturant.


**Thank you guys once again! My father helped me with the theme while my mom helped me with the motto. I think I should do a sequel to each of my Kaito/Rio stories but...yeah...Oh well. I will continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"A job?!" Kotori and Cathy asked in surprise.

Rio nodded. "That's right." Rio confirmed when the girls were sitting together on the roof. I want people to see that 'Shark's imouto' isn't just 'Shark's imouto' but Kamishiro Rio! I figured that people will see only me without Ryouga by my side. And besides, Ryouga would NEVER be able to work in a resturant without getting fired in the first 5 minutes."

"That's true!" Kotori and Cathy chroused.

"I will be starting today after school!" Rio happily exclaimed.

"We're so happy for you Rio-san, but does Shark know?" Kotori asked uncertainly.

Rio sheepishly smiled. "Well...I told him that I got a job, but I didn't say where..."

"In other words, you are in trouble when he finds out," Cathy bluntly said. Rio nodded sadly.

Here's the thing. Rio got a job at a resturant where you have to wear a uniform. The uniform is maid attire. The overprotective brothers in the world would never allow their little sisters to work there if they could avoid it. And in Rio's case you can. So Rio left that detail out of where she was working. She just hopes that Ryouga won't find out.

"In that case Rio-san, I think it would be best not to tell us the location of the resturant you work at and what it is called. Shark may somehow get it out of us if we are not careful," Kotori finshed while Cathy nodded in agreement.

Rio smiled at them both. "Thank you! I'm glad I have friends like you guys!" She hugged them both.

* * *

"Nii-san! I heard about this cool resturant from my friends, and I want to see if you could take me," Haruto asked his brother, who was trying to create more strategies for his deck on his computer.

"Haruto. Why would you want to go to a resturant if we have plenty of food here?"

Haruto blinked at him. "Because all my friends have gone. They recommended it to me." Kaito stayed silent. "Fine! If you won't take me, I will go by myself." Haruto turned around and started to walk away.

"Haruto," Kaito said. Haruto did not stop walking. "Haruto! Stop right now!" He did not. Kaito stood up in defeat. "Fine. I'll take you."

Haruto grinned in victory. "Really? Arigato nii-san!" Haruto hugged him. "Now let's go!" Haruto pulled his brother along to the resturant.

* * *

"Hmm...If I remember correctly, my friends told me that the resturant should be right about...there!" Haruto pointed in excitement. Kaito lightly sighed. He never had to go to a resturant before. In actuality, he never has actually _gone _to a resturant before. He felt no need to. And besides, his schedule had no time for resturants. But apperantly, his little brother's friends did. Haruto just wants to try something new. When they got to the resturant, they opened the door and went in.

"Welcome to the La Sand where Service comes in Excellence!" Haruto widened his eyes while Kaito just stared at the person who greeted them. Rio was waiting a response from the customers, but when she did not get one, she opened her closed eyes. She blinked repeatedly at them.

"Hello Rio-san! I did not know you worked here!" Haruto happily exclaimed.

Rio smiled at him. "I barely started working today Haruto." She looked up to Kaito, but still talking with Haruto. "I see that you managed to convince your brother to take you Haruto."

"His friends told him to come," Kaito said.

Haruto quickly intervined. "Nii-san! My friends recommended me this resturant! They never told me to go. They said that I _should _go if _I _want."

Kaito sighed. "Haruto. When your friends tell you that, it means _they _want you to go. In other words, if they tell you that, it means they want to _control _you. If they find out that you went because they 'recomended' it to you, they will begin telling you to do other stuff. Other stuff that is _not _good."

Haruto sighed while Rio sweatdropped. "Um, would you guys like to be seated over there?" Rio pointed to a table for two near the window.

Haruto nodded and looked at Kaito. "Can we nii-san?"

Kaito sighed. He's been doing that way too much recently. "Yes Haruto. We can."

Rio lead them over to the table. The two guys sat down while Rio handed them each a menu. "Someone will be here to take your orders shortly. I have to go and greet the people coming in. Bye Haruto, Kaito." She left shortly after that.

The two guys watched her leave. "Isn't she beautiful nii-san?" Haruto asked, hoping to get a reaction from his brother. He failed.

"Whatever."

"Hi! May I take your- *Gasp*" the waitress coming to attend them covered her mouth with her free hand when she saw who she was going to provide service to. "Y-You're Tenjo Kaito!"

Kaito glared at her. "Aren't you going to take our orders?" he asked none so...gently.

The waitress snapped out of her trance. "U-U-Um right! W-What would you-"

"Spagethii and salad. The salad will contain: 15 pieces of lettuce, 14 pieces of cucumber, 8.5 _little _pieces of tomato, 2 cherries, 4.7 cranberries, 25 blueberries, no chicken, and no dressing," Kaito finished.

Haruto sighed in unbelievament. Does a word like that even exist? He looked over at the waitress to see her shocked expression. "Um. I'll also be having spagethii with cucumbers on the side please." The waitress nodded and sped away.

Kaito looked out the window for a lack of better thing to do. "She was weird." Kaito did not know how badly Haruto wanted to slap his forehead at that moment.

* * *

"E-Everyone!" the waitress who served Kaito and Haruto exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen with Kaito's famous order. "T-The Tenjo Kaito ordered something from me!" A lot of gasps went around.

"T-T-T-The Tenjo Kaito is here?!" asked another waitress.

The waitress nodded. "That's right!" But then she widened her eyes. "B-But look what he ordered!" Everyone in the kitchen, including the chef, looked and gasped.

"H-How do I do something like that?!" the chef asked in disbelief.

Just then, Rio came in. "Hey you guys! I need-What's going on?" she asked as she saw everyone huddled. Everyone looked at her with frightened eyes. "W-What?" She came over and saw the order. she also widened her eyes. "Uso..." The people began to nod when she exclaimed, "My brother is here?!"

Everyone gasped at her in disbelief. "Y-Your brother is Tenjo Kaito?!"

Rio looked at them. "No!...Is this his order?" Everyone meekly nodded. Rio sighed. "Let me take care of this!" Everyone stepped aside and let Rio work. Even though she was way younger than them, they knew she was very skilled because of her application. She knew what she was doing. _'Funny that Kaito and ani have the same taste in a salad...'_

* * *

"A-Achoo!" Ryouga sneezed.

Yuma and Kotori jumped. "A-Are you okay Shark?" Yuma and Kotori asked simutanously.

Ryouga wiped his nose. "I'm fine."

Yuma grinned. "Yosh! Let's go to this resturant that I heard was awesome!"

Ryouga tched. "Why should I go with _you_?"

Yuma pouted while Kotori laughed. _'A resturant? Sounds like fun! Maybe it's the resturant where Rio-san-*gasp* Oh no!' _"Um Yuma? Maybe we could go some other time-"

"But I'm hungry right now! I heard that the food is really good!" Yuma gave Kotori puppy eyes. "Please?!"

Kotori looked away. If she looked into Yuma's eyes, she would agree. She must not risk it. "Yuma! Think about it-"

"You seem so set in not going into a resturant enough to refuse Yuma," Shark stated suspiciously to Kotori.

Kotori gulped. "W-What do you mean, Shark? I-"

"You _always _adhere to Yuma's requests. Interesting that you are not doing it now."

Kotori smiled sheepishly. "W-Well! It's just that-"

"I can't take it anymore! I'm hungry! We're going! Kotori! Shark!" Before Kotori could refuse again, Yuma grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Ryouga followed close behind.

_'I hope Rio-san doesn't work in that resturant...'_

* * *

"Here you go!" Rio happily said as she brought Kaito and Haruto their dishes. "Spagethii with cucumbers on the side for Haruto. Spagethii and a salad consisting of 15 pieces of lettuce, 14 pieces of cucumber, 8.5 _little _pieces of tomato, 2 cherries, 4.7 pieces of cranberries, 25 pieces of blueberries, no chicken, and no dressing for Kaito! Anything else?"

Haruto looked up in complete shock while Kaito just looked at his salad. "Everything's fine."

Rio nodded to herself in a job well done and was about to leave when- "Oh no!" Both Kaito and Haruto looked at her then at the direction of her face. They saw Yuma, Kotori, and..."Ryouga!" Rio quickly hid behind Haruto's chair.

Kaito looked at her while Haruto turned around to see her. "What's wrong Rio-san?"

Rio looked at Haruto. "It's just that...ani doesn't know I work here..."

Haruto 'ahh'ed while Kaito continued to stare at her. "He was bound to find out," Kaito bluntly said.

Rio glared at him. "I know _that_, but I just did not expect it to be on the first day I started working here."

Haruto turned to his nii-san. "Nii-san! We need to help her!"

He got stares from both his brother and Rio. "It's not our business, Haruto-"

"But nii-san! She even got your only favorite salad correct when no one else but _you _can!" Kaito stayed silent at Haruto's outbrust.

"Actually Haruto, I-" Rio started but got interrupted by him.

"If you won't help her, I will!" Haruto declared. Kaito looked at him with narrowed eyes while Rio blinked in surprise.

"Haruto-" Kaito began but stopped when he saw Haruto bend down to Rio.

"Rio-san. I'll talk to them while you run into the kitchen." The trio were seated close to the kitchen, so they would have immediately saw Rio if she tried to sneak in.

Rio nodded, greatful that she had help. Haruto walked over to where the trio were seated and began talking.

"...Why can't you be more-"

"That's none of your business."

Rio glared and rolled her eyes at Kaito. "He's willing to help me. Of course it is." Rio saw the signal and began to move towards the kitchen and was close until-

"KYAA! It's Tenjo Kaito! And Shark! KYAA!"

* * *

Haruto walked over to where Yuma, Kotori, and Ryouga were seated at. Yuma widened his eyes. "Haruto! What are you doing here?! If you are here, then that means- Kaito!"

Haruto nodded. "That's right! I managed to convince nii-san to take me here! My friends told me it was a good place."

Yuma nodded understandingly. "That's what I've heard too! Hey! You think you and Kaito would like to-" Yuma was interrupted by girls coming in the resturant and screaming.

"KYAA! It's Tenjo Kaito! And Shark! KYAA!" A waitress was surprised by the noise that when she came out of the kitchen, she accidently dropped some glass. Then suddenly, the girls went to different guys. Haruto did not want to be caught up in the mob, so he tried to move away from the trio as soon as possible. But unfortunately, Haruto was not quick enough. A girl did not see him and pushed him into the broken glass.

"HARUTO!" Kaito yelled as he pushed the girls away and started running to him. Haruto braced himself for the impact. Luckily, Rio was close to him, so she grabbed him. But as she did so, she slipped on some spilled soda. She hugged Haruto with her left arm and fell down on her right arm on the glass.

"RIO?!" Ryouga screamed in astonishment and in worry. The two older brothers rushed to them.

They both asked simutanously, "Are you alright?!"

Rio chuckled. "You guys are so alike," Rio commented as she began to sit up with the help of her ani and Kaito. She looked down at Haruto. "Are you okay Haruto?"

Haruto looked at her with eyes of gratitude. He nodded. "I am. Arigato Rio-san!"

Rio smiled. She handed Haruto to Kaito, trying not to use her right arm. Luckily to her, Ryouga did not notice because he was focusing on her face, and she was turned to the other side. But unbeknowst to her, Kaito did notice. He looked down to see blood coming out of her arm. It was hardly visible though because the uniform was black and long-sleeved. He took Haruto while Ryouga glared at her.

Rio looked at him innoncently. "What?"

"Don't give me 'what'!" he bellowed which caused the whole resturant, who was watching them, shut their ears. He noticed that he was beginning to get stares. He lowered down his voice. "We will talk when we get home. You are not getting out of this one!"

Rio looked at him and sighed in defeat. "I know! But can I at least-"

"Ah! Kamishiro-What happened?!" the manager, who barely came out of the kitchen, asked when he saw her surrounded by glass, spilled soda, and two boys.

Rio smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. There was an accident."

The girls who indirectly caused the mess came up to the manager. "We are very sorry! We caused this mess! We'll pay for the damages!"

The manager blinked at them, clearly confused. "Um...okay. I just came to tell you Kamishiro that your shift is done. You can go home now. And great job today! I heard from the others how excellent you did! Keep up the good work!" The manager gave her a thumbs up. He turned to the girls. "Now...How about you guys..." The rest could not be heard because they went somewhere else.

Rio turned to Ryouga. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you outside."

Ryouga nodded. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. It was Yuma and Kotori. While he was busy talking to them, Rio rushed in to change so he would not see the blood dripping from her uniform. Unbeknownst to her, Kaito was watching her every move.

* * *

"Rio-san! Are you okay?" Kotori asked Rio as she came out. Yuma, Ryouga, Kaito, Haruto, and her were waiting for Rio while she changed.

Rio smiled wholeheartedly. "I'm okay Kotori-san! Thanks for worrying."

Ryouga tched. "Whatever. Let's go, Rio."

"Wait." They were stopped by Kaito's voice. They all turned around enough to see Kaito walk up to Rio and grab her right arm.

She yelped. "OW! Let me go!" Rio tried to take her arm back from Kaito's grip, but it proved futile.

Ryouga glared at him and put a hand on his arm. "Let my sister go now!"

Kaito turned to Ryouga with narrowed eyes. "Why do you think she is screaming in pain while I'm holding her arm?"

Ryouga looked at him in confusion. "What are you..." Ryouga trailed off when he remebered how she fell on the glass with her arm. He looked at Kaito and nodded to him, clearly giving him permission on what he was about to do.

"Take off your coat," Kaito commanded.

Rio glared at him. "I don't take orders from-OW!" Kaito gripped her arm tighter. "Okay, okay! Just let me go!"

Kaito immediately let her go. He saw his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. He showed it to the people to prove his point. Their eyes widened. He waited until Rio finally took off her coat. She handed it to Ryouga, who dropped it on the floor in shock when he saw her arm. By then, everyone could see a gash and cuts in her arm.

"R-Rio..." Ryouga trailed off. His face clearly in sadness and shock. "Why didn't you-"

"I did not want to worry you..." Rio looked down. Ryouga looked at her. "And I was also afraid that you would use this as part of your argument when we get home..." Ryouga sighed in sadness.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but-"

"Sure...go ahead..." Ryouga said to Kaito.

Kaito gently grabbed Rio's arm and inspected it. He realized that all he needed to do was put alcohol on it and wrap it with bandages. "This is going to hurt. Try not to scream." Rio nodded at his command. She knew she was not going to scream. But as she felt the alcohol on her, she did want to scream. Luckily she didn't. But reflexes made her want to pull her arm away. But thanks to Kaito's instinct, he was able to grip her wrist tighter so she would not have time to pull away. When he was done, he let go of her arm and wrapped the bandages around it. "It should heal in about a day."

Rio looked at her bandage arm and marveled at how better it had already felt. The others, minus Haruto, looked in astonishment at Kaito's work. "How..." Rio trailed off.

"One day. I got a big cut while playing in the park. Nii-san did not have anything to help with the bleeding, so we had to head home fast to stop it. From then, nii-san decide to look up first aid procedures and carry the materials necessary just in case I get hurt again. It came in handy today!" Yuma, Kotori, and Rio smiled at Haruto's story while Ryouga smirked.

Rio turned to Kaito, who was in front of her. "Thank you! I owe you."

Kaito just stared at her. "It was nothing."

Rio looked at him with a curious expression. "Have you told me this before?"

"What?" Kaito asked confusedly even though it did not show.

"I don't know, but I feel that we have repeated that conversation before...Oh well. It's probably just me..." Rio commented as she shrugged. She turned to Ryouga. "Well! Shall we go?"

Ryouga sighed and nodded as Rio came to his side. They started walking towards the direction of their house. "Yes. But you and I are..." That's all Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, and Haruto heard from them.

Yuma and Kotori turned to Kaito and Haruto. "Well we should be going. Thank you for saving Rio-san, Kaito," Kotori said as she bowed.

Kaito turned around. "It was nothing. It was the least I could do after she saved Haruto from that fate."

Kotori smiled while Yuma grinned. "Well! That should be all for us! Let's go Kotori! Bye Kaito, Haruto!" Yuma waved as he and Kotori left. Haruto waved back.

Haruto turned to his brother. "Nii-san. Can we come back to this resturant?" Haruto asked as they started the walk to their house.

"No," Kaito answered immediately.

Haruto pouted. "But nii-san! You forgot to thank her for saving me! Wait..._I_ need to thank her!"

"Haruto. You _did_ thank her," Kaito pointed out. Haruto began to get angry with his brother until...

"But nii-san. _You _forgot to give her her coat back."

Kaito froze at Haruto's statement. "I did not. Ryouga left it on the ground when Rio handed it him. It's not my fault they forgot it."

Haruto smiled. "I guess we are going to have to return to give it to her! Right?"

"I guess so," Kaito responded. The two headed home.

And we ask ourselves: What about Ryouga and Rio's argument? Well my friends, that is another story to be told!

* * *

**Another one...*faints* I'm so tired, but like with all my Kaito/Rio stories, I had fun writing this! Man, this was way longer than I had intended, but I had to explain some stuff...! Well, thank you guys for sticking by me (You guys know who you are)! I really appreciate it, and I hope you loved this story. I am going to stop saying that the characters are OC because some dear reviewers have been telling me that I keep them in character. That relieves me a lot. If they are in this story, I'm sorry. Well, that should be it! If you guys are confused or just have questions, ask please! Thank you! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
